Actual Physical Violence
Summary While Platt tries to manage a chaotic desk area, a man struggling to get her attention takes a drastic action and demands that the unit find his missing daughter. At the same time, Commander Fischer informs Voight that Bunny is bringing up new accusations on a case from his past. Lindsay urges her mother to fix the situation. Meanwhile, Antonio is shocked to learn a secret Olinksy has been keeping. Cast Main Cast * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Guest Stars * Dash Mihok as Jeff Frazier * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Josh Segarra as Justin Voight * Samuel Caleb Hunt as Craig "Mouse" Gurwitch * Kevin J. O'Connor as Commander Fischer * Madison McLaughlin as Michelle Sovana * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Co-Stars * Melissa Carlson as Meredith Olinsky * Alina Taber as Lexi Olinsky * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Caroline Neff as Olive Morgan * Mark Allan Stewart as James Beckett * Daniela Colucci as Julia Higgins * Poppy Golland as Amanda * Ryan Bourque as Trevor * Steve Wojtas as SWAT Leader Carson Hicks * Lindsay Stock as Sarah Frazier * Aysette Munoz as Carolina * Robert Cornelius as Ken * Victor Almanzar as Oscar Mena * Dano Duran as Cabbie * Lily Wren Henderson as Lacy Collins * Andres Enriques as Randy * Laura Obenauf as Business Woman * Myles Gillespie as Bodyguard * Nova Gaver as Teen Girl Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Mark Tinker as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Craig Gore as Co-Executive Producer * Tim Walsh as Co-Executive Producer * Mike Weiss as Co-Executive Producer * Timothy J. Sexton as Supervising Producer * Terry Miller as Producer * Jamie Pachino as Producer * Jeremy Beim as Co-Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * James Zucal as Director Of Photography * Gregory Van Horn as Production Designer * Kevin Krasny as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Cole Maliska as Executive Story Editor * Mo Masi as Story Editor * Ryan Maldonado as Story Editor * Eduardo Javier Canto as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago P.D. episodes Category:Episodes